Mai Star
by J.S.P.L.O.V.E
Summary: What if Chloe King's life was completely different? How would this affect everything Mai related? CHALEK! I do not own NLOCK
1. Mai Star

**Hey everybody! This is my new story. I love NLOCK! And I am definitely TEAM ALEK! So as I was out running, I thought about this story line. What if Chloe had a different life style? So that made me come up with this story. **

**Hope you like, please review!**

* * *

><p>My heart was pounding as I was being swallowed by the huge crowd. My blond hair flying around me as I looked at all of the unknown faces. A smile was plastered on my face as flashes of light were thrown my way. A strong hand was holding my upper arm, keeping me from becoming lost. Before I could think, I was being shoved into a black limo.<p>

Silence surrounded the car except for my heavy breathing. The driver's door was opened and a man very familiar to me sat down starting the engine. He looked into the mirror and smiled at me in the back seat.

"How was the event Miss King?" he asked starting to drive away from the growing crowd.

"Amazing, of course! I'm so glad it went well." I said leaning back into my seat. "We should arrive at your estate in an hour." Will, the driver, told me. I smiled saying that was great, and closed my eyes.

My name is Chloe King. I am one of the most successful teenage actresses in Hollywood. I just turned sixteen yesterday. My family is my mother Meredith. Sure I was adopted from Ukraine, but my adoptive mother is perfect. She helped me with this dream, and without her…well I don't know where I would be without her. My adoptive father left the family a long time ago, and I am totally over it. My best friend is Amy. Amy is also a singer, very successful if I do say so myself. She's the sister I always wanted.

My other best friend is Paul, which is Amy's boyfriend. He's goes to regular school, and is an aspiring director. He's been making movies for as long as I can remember. Always talking about fantasy movies, especially. I live in San Francisco, in a huge estate. It's away from Hollywood, and very peaceful. Amy, and Paul live with me since Paul is in a boarding film school in SF. We met in a movie audition. I received the part, but Paul sadly didn't. He realized he's better behind the camera. He really lives in Arizona, but his parents agreed to let him stay here to pursue his dream. Amy lives here because she can, and I wanted her too. She has her company in L.A., and takes a short private jet ride whenever she wants. Mostly we use it for shopping around the country. My mom lives here to of course, she keeps us all grounded, and besides I'm only sixteen. Amy, and I home school, because it's sort of impossible to go to a regular school. Amy was lucky and got Paul, but I have not had a real conversation with a boy other than Paul in a long time. Mostly because they end up just wanting some fame, or they don't care about me, and well just fame….again.

"Let's go party!" Amy shouted as I told her about the successful event. "You know my mom would say no." I said walking past Amy. I really just wanted to sleep from the long day. It was 1:04am, and I was exhausted.

"Please, please, please, please!" My brunette friend begged running up the stairs after me. "We could sneak out, your mom would never know!" She suggested. I looked at her blue eyes, knowing I would give in. "Fine, just let me change, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you." I told her shutting my bedroom door. I changed into a form fitting black dress. It went just above my knees. "Perfect" I said to the mirror. After primping a little, I went to find Amy.

"Aren't you having a blast?" Amy asked as are hips were swaying to the music off to the side of the room. We've been here for a few hours, and I'm pretty sure my mom knows where we are. Mostly from the paps outside. "The best!" I shouted. I was actually enjoying myself, except for the guilt in the pit of my stomach. I looked beyond Amy and saw a very attractive guy checking me out. I blushed slightly, and smiled at him. He started to walk his way over. He had very dark features, especially his dark hair. Amy realized what was happening and took it as her cue to leave.

"Wanna dance?" He asked slurred. He was obviously drunk, but I could not pass up the offer. So I yes. After dancing for ten minutes in ways that my mother would die if she saw, he walked us off to the side. My back was against a wall, and he caged me in by his arms. We were breathing heavily, but it was drowned out by the music. He leaned in slowly, my nerves kicking in, his head leaned to the side. He captured my lips in a hungry kiss. I kissed back seconds later. Sadly there was no spark at all. Nothing. Nada. Just another guy. Well slightly drunk guy. I pushed him away, and he gave me a questioning look.

"I have to go." I told him, pushing him farther away. He was about to respond but I walked away quickly searching for Amy. Something told me to get out of there. Fast.


	2. Who the hell are you?

**Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it! After this chapter Chalek will happen a lot! Yay!**

"Chloe! Stop! I can't, I can't breathe, just slow down for goodness sakes!" Amy yelled after me. We were running up the driveway to my house, with Amy trailing behind. "Did you get faster?" Amy asked out of breathe as we reached the porch. "I don't know, I just feel like I could run forever, and no Amy, I am not high." I said, already thinking of her assumption.

"Well then. Wait! Are you going to the gym without me? Chloe how could you!" She yelled. "Sh! My mom is asleep, so be quiet. And you know I don't work-out more than I already do Amy. That would be torture." I told her as I opened the door. We quietly made it to our rooms. I don't know when Amy fell asleep, but I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Chloe, get up! It's important!" I heard Amy's voice in my ear. I hid myself further into the covers trying to block her out.

"Seriously Chloe, this is so not the time." She yelled yanking off the covers. "What do you want?" I said throwing my arms around myself. "That guy you danced with, and _kissed_ last night. They found him dead in the bathroom at the club!" I shot out of bed after hearing this news. "I turned on the news station and it's been on all morning." I reached my hand to my nightstand and grabbed the remote turning on the TV across my bed. We sat at the edge of the bed waiting for me to find the right station.

"Xavier DeLisle was a found dead in a bathroom last night, at Vegas Varese, the hottest club in the city. The cause of the death is still not known. We will keep you updated on that. On to the next story….." I toned out the rest and stared at Amy.

"Oh my god. I don't know what to say." I said truthfully.

"It's not like _you killed him Chloe. You just kissed. Nothing is harmful about kissing." She said giving me a hug. "Hey, your mom said breakfast is ready." Paul said entering my room. I smiled at him, while Amy gave him a kiss. They were just so cute together! _

"_Chloe you have an audition tonight for that movie 'Strike of Revenge'. You have to be there at 6pm." My manager told me over speaker phone, as I was eating my breakfast. "Sounds good. I'll see you there." I said hanging up. "Are you nervous?" Paul asked "I would be super nervous, like pee my pants nervous." He finished looking at his food as if he was remembering a bad experience. "Paul, how many movies have I been in?" I asked him. "Seven." He grumbled. "So why would this be different? I'm not nervous at all. Now I am going for a morning run downtown." I stated, going to the sink to wash off my plate. "Want us to go?" Amy asked starting to get up. "I'll be fine, you two haven't had alone time lately, and I need to get back on my usual training schedule. Especially if I get this movie."_

_After changing, I had a hoodie, yoga pants, tennis shoes, and black sunglasses on. I drove down town without being spotted by paparazzi. I parked my car and started running down the sidewalks of San Francisco. About five minutes into running I felt like someone was following me. I stopped for a minute to look around, and noticed a guy with a scar on his face looking directly at me. "What the heck?" I said under my breathe. I ran into a wooded part of the down. As I kept running I looked around. There were two other people chasing me all dressed in black. I ran faster not sure where I was going and ended up at Coit Tower. I looked behind me, and saw the scar faced man running after me. This is not good at all. I ran inside the tower up the long stairs._

_I reached the top not sure what to do. I walked towards the edge and saw the two other people dressed in black. What is going on? "Goodbye, Chloe King." I turned around and gasped as I saw the scar-faced man._

"_What the…" I didn't finished as he pushed me off the edge. My heart stopped as I fell to my doom. I hit the pavement and almost every bone in my body broke, and I went to the darkness._

_My eyes snapped open, and I quickly remembered what just happened. I stood up feeling my head since it hurt terribly, and felt the dried blood. I saw people around me looking at the entrance of the tower, and I took off towards the woods again. I ran farther in, but was tackled to the ground. For some reason I drew out my hand, and claws appeared. This was not normal!_

"_Chloe, stop! Were here to help." I British voice said. I looked at the girl in front of me and she let go of me standing up. The blonde haired boy, took my hand and helped me off the ground. I stood up, and noticed how hot he was, but was quickly pulled out of my thoughts._

"_We have to go, he's following us." The girl said. The boy took my arm and dragged me with them. I struggled to keep up with there unusually fast speed. We stopped in an alley and the boy let go of my arm to jump on a car looking around. "Were not being followed." he said getting down. I stood there shocked looking at them. "Who the hell are you people?" I asked freaked out. The girl smiled "My name is Jasmine, and this is-" The boy finished for her "Alek Petrov. Were cousins. But as for the supernatural side. We are Mai." He stated cockily . I stood there still taking everything in. "What are Mai?" I asked totally confused. I noticed Alek smirking._


	3. Cocky Bastard

"You didn't know it would happen." Jasmine told me sincerely. We were sitting at a picnic table. Jasmine and Alek on one side, and I was on the other. "I just feel so guilty, I mean, I killed him. I killed someone." I said with tears pouring out of my eyes. I reached my hand beneath my sunglasses wiping tears away.

"We have to take you to Valentina, and figure out why the order was chasing you." Alek said while Jasmine nodded.

"I would _love _to know why that scar-faced freak threw me off Coit Tower." I said sarcastically reaching for the back of my head. "What do you mean? What happened back there?" Jasmine asked startled. "It felt like I broke every bone in my body." I explained, remembering the pain. Jasmine gave Alek a 'there's no way in hell' look. "We aren't supposed to be saving you; you're supposed to be saving us. We have to take you see Valentina now." Jasmine said urgently starting to stand up. "Whoa whoa whoa!" I started as Alek started to get up too. "I can't go anywhere with you two. I have an audition at 7." I said.

"Play audition? Seriously?" Alek chuckled. I looked at them in horror. Did they not know who I was? I remembered they never seen me take my sunglasses off. "Do you not know who I am?" I said dramatically taking off my sunglasses. "I'm Chloe King, teen actress sensation!" I yelled. They looked so shocked. "We, we didn't know, oh my goodness. Your Chloe king!" Jasmine said getting out of her shock, while Alek had his mouth hanging open. "The one and only. Oh and you're going to catch flies Alek." He quickly shut his mouth.

"When will you be done?" Jasmine asked. "Max is 7:30pm." I told her putting my sunglasses on. "We will wait for you in front of the building, and then after that we are going straight to Valentina's." Alek said. "It's only 11am, why can't we just go now?" I asked, following them out of the park.

"She's not home. She has business too princess. Oh and just because you're a movie star, doesn't mean we're going to be soft on you." Alek said. Cocky bastard. "I wouldn't dare to expect it from you." I said catching up to his side. We walked to my car in silence. I opened up the driver's side door but Alek grabbed my waist and pushed me aside. I felt small tingles where is fingers were. "What are you doing?" I asked as he sat down. Jasmine got in the back. I walked around to the passenger side and tried to open the door, but it was lock. 'Jerk. Cocky jerk. Stupid, cocky, British, jerk' I thought as he smiled.

"Open the door Alek." I said getting mad. He shook his head 'no'. Ugh. I turned away and started walking down the sidewalk towards my house. Two can play at this game. It wasn't too long before Alek pulled up with the window rolled down. "Get in." He said. "I don't think I will." I replied. "Seriously get in Chloe. An assassin could get you." He replied. I could hear the seriousness start to come out. "You're the one who wouldn't let me in my own car." I stated, reminding him.

I heard a door slam, and then two strong arms around me. My breath hitched, and I turned around coming face to face, well face to chest, with Alek. Before I had time to think he threw me over his shoulder, walked around the car, set me in the passenger seat, and walked back to the driver's seat. The whole time Jasmine was laughing, and I was yelling. "Drama queens." I heard him mutter. "Cocky bastards." I mumbled back. He let out a chuckle as he continued to drive.


	4. Never Ending

Chloe Pov

"Chloe, you don't know how jealous I am of you right now!" Paul exclaimed. Alek, Jasmine, Amy, Paul, and I were sitting in my living room talking about…well me.

"I just don't know how this is going to fit into my schedule. If I get this movie deal, I can't be busy saving a race." I said standing up with my hands at my hips.

"You could not audition." Alek said as if it would fix everything. "Are you crazy! If I miss this audition people will talk. Then I will have more people following me around wanting to know what is up. I have never missed an audition." I replied feeling angry. I cannot just quit my life. "Well this is not going to be solved until we talk to Valentina." Alek said glaring at me. "What?" I snapped. "You just don't understand how important you are. Not celebrity wise, cause quite frankly I don't give a damn. But Mai wise. You can't lose another life. If you keep being an actress someone will find you easily, and kill you." He said then started to walk out of the room.

We were all silent except for the loud slam of a door. "So what now?" Amy asked quietly.

"Chloe will go to her audition, and we will go from there." Jasmine replied standing up as well. "Sorry about Alek by the way. We can pick you up after your audition, okay?"

"Sounds good, see you then." Jasmine left the house, and I let out a huge sigh. "So do you think I can use this as an idea for a movie?" Paul asked.

Alek Pov

'How can she be so stupid. She just doesn't understand.' I thought as I entered a penthouse I shared with Jasmine and her mother. My phone rang, and I saw it was my friend Carter. Carter and I were both on the basketball team. I was not going to be that awkward shy kid who sat in a corner at lunch because I was different.

'My house? The guys r here watchn' movies' The text read. The guys included Carter, Mike, Daniel, and James. All jocks, all jerks, but I have to keep up my rep so I hang with them.

'Sure. C u ther.' I replied.

"Alek! My man! Nice of you to join us. My parents are out of town so we are going to a club tonight, but for now we just chillin'" Mike said as I entered his house. Chloe's house made his look like a garage. And Mike house was fairly large.

"What movie are you watching?" I asked as I entered the living room. "'Never Ending', that hot chick, Chloe King, is in it." He said plopping down on the couch. Seriously? I came here to get away from her, not watch her in a murder film. A half an hour later the movie was at the part where Chloe's character dies. I knew it was fake, but just the whole point of it made my skin crawl. Before the man stabbed her in the heart, I grabbed the remote and pressed 'off'. "What happened?" Daniel asked. "Oops I sat on the remote." I lied.

_Sorry it took so long! But it's up! Yay! It's really short, but I promise the next one will be really long! Thanks for the reviews! I will also do shout-outs next chapter!_


	5. Parent Alek, one parent

Chloe Pov

"How did the audition go?" Jasmine asked as I slid into her car. "Pretty well, they said they would let me know in a week." I responded trying to think of something else to say. The car ride was very awkward. "So who was all there? Any other famous people?" Jasmine asked. "Well of course. Ian Somerhalder, Dakota Fanning, Selena Gomez, and I think Lilly Collins. I didn't see anyone else." 

"Wow, so you basically see those people all the time? Your so lucky." Jasmine said in a daze.

"Yep, just please watch the road." I smiled nervously. We pulled up to a hotel and I started to feel very nervous. A man opened our doors, and I graciously stepped out. My hat and sunglasses protecting my face. Jasmine walked ahead of me, and I followed until I was face to face with the pent-house door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Chloe, this is the only way to protect you." She opened the door, and I was met with a spacious floor plan. Well it didn't look like the evil lair I was expected, but this will do. 

"Chloe King?" I heard a women's voice. I turned to my right, and saw Valentina walking towards me. I quickly took off the sunglasses, and put them in my purse. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said politely. She smiled and nodded, but then turned to look at Jasmine. "Where is Alek?" she asked sternly. "He said he would be here, I tried calling but, no answer." She responded quietly. I was very confused, Jasmine was always such a strong person, but in front of her mother it was a whole different girl. "Go find him now." Valentina ordered harshly. Jasmine grabbed her keys and left as fast as possible.

"I'm very sorry for this." Valentina spoke towards me. I shifted uncomfortably. "Jasmine's been great. With everything." I finally got the guts to respond. "I'm sure she has. Come sit down over here." I walked towards a couch and plopped down, with Valentina following after. 

"Chloe, I know this is a lot to take in, but you are the Uniter. You are going to save the Mai race once day, and you have 8 lives to do so." She said looking directly at me. "I know, Jasmine, and Alek explained everything. I just don't know how this is ever going to fit in with my schedule. Especially if I get this movie deal. I mean I have award shows, interviews, signings, rehearsals, appearances, and everything else. I am not going to just quit all of that. I was a human first, so my human life will always come first." I said finding my inner strength. 

"I understand. We will have to work around all of that. I will figure it out later. You have to train with Jasmine, and Alek. They have to watch you all the time. Your own bodyguard could be part of the order. We will have Mai following you everywhere you go, but we need a stable protector. One who will always be within distance." She explained calmly.

"What are you saying?" I asked curious. "Well, do you have a boyfriend?" She asked, my eyes widened in shock. Why is she asking this?

"No, why? What does this have to do with anything?" I asked immediately. Just then the door flew open, I turned quickly to see Alek, and Jasmine walking in. I smiled at them, and Alek rolled is eyes, while Jasmine asked what was going on.

"Alek and Chloe are dating now." Valentina exclaimed. "WHAT!" Alek, and I yelled. "I am not dating him! I'm so close to getting Taylor Lautner!" I said quickly. "Taylor Lautner? Please, I'm much better then that 'mut' any day." Alek stated proudly. "So your okay with this?" I asked shocked. "Of course, I get the perks of going to Hollywood parties, red carpet event, and to cheer you on from the side of the stage whenever you need it kitten." He said walking towards me. "Your not fooling anyone. Especially me." I told him through gritted teeth poking his chest as he stood in front of me. "Chloe it's the only safe way to protect you." Valentina said standing up from the couch. I looked at everyone, well I guess I have no choice, and that's the only reason I'm agreeing to this. "Fine, but just because I have to." I said facing Valentina. She smiled at me, and I knew it was time for me to go home. I started to walk towards the door when I heard footsteps behind me. "I'll take a cab." I yelled towards them opening the door. Before I could close it a hand got in the way. I stumbled a little, and Alek's hand grabbed my arm to steady me. "Actually, I'll drive you, since we are a couple now, I think I should meet the parents." He said throwing his arm around me. "Parent Alek, just parent."


	6. The Yacht Club

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. Favorite food?"

"Chocolate. Favorite movie?"

"What?" Alek asked.

"What's your favorite movie?" I repeated. We had been asking questions the whole car ride, and surprisingly learned a lot about each other. I guess he's not so bad after all. "I don't really have a favorite." He said tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Everyone has a favorite, I promise I won't laugh." I told him smiling a little.

"Um, 'The Yacht Club'." He responded awkwardly. My face flushed red immediately. As you could guess, I was in the movie. But there was also a scene where I was only in my bra and panties…that's great.

"Oh, why?" I asked interested. "Well I liked the plot line, it was supposed to be a peaceful family vacation but turned into the scariest movie I've ever seen." He laughed at the end. "Well thanks for liking a movie I was in." I said letting a smirk grace my face. "I never realized how many scary movies you were in." He said as we pulled up to my gated drive way. "Just type in the code in the box thing 89445, well I always wanted to be in a horror film, and I guess I had natural talent for it, so they kept auditioning me for those types of movies."

"My friends are in love with you by the way." He told me as we walked up to the door. I took out my keys and opened the door laughing. "Well, maybe I could meet them some day. Mom! Are you home?" I yelled through the house. "I don't know Chloe, they are jerks." He said putting his hands up. "Whatever." I finished as I heard my moms steps entering the room. "Chloe, whose this?" My mom asked surprised to see a boy in the house besides Paul.

"This is Alek. My boyfriend." I said smiling widely. "Boyfriend? How long have you known him for exactly?" She asked concerned. "Um, a couple months now, but we got together yesterday." I told her lying. This was a perk of acting. Being able to lie. "Oh well, hi Alek, I'm Meredith. Now you better be good to my daughter or there will be consequences. We're a very powerful family." She warned him.

"I would never hurt your daughter Mrs. King. I promise. " He said seriously. My mom nodded her head then looked at me. "Chloe you have an interview tomorrow morning at 8am." She said leaving the room.

"She loved you!" I gushed astonished. "That didn't sound like love, that sounded like 'I don't trust you with my daughter' voice." He said smirking. "Your such a CB." I replied. "What?" He asked surprised. "Nothing." I said walking out of the room towards the foyer. He followed after and my heart quickened. "Chloe, what does CB mean?" He asked again. I crossed my arms and just stared at him. He stepped towards me and started tickling me. I squirmed, and finally yelped out, "Cocky Bastard!" he stopped tickling me but kept his arms around me. "What?" His eyes were wide. "It means cocky bastard." He started to smirk, and I squinted my eyes at him. Then he started to tickle me again, until he had me pinned on the floor. "Take it back." He growled in my ear as his hands had my arms pinned above my head. I didn't respond, but giggles a little, and he started to tickle me again. "Okay, okay! I take it back." He stopped, and leaned towards my ear again, but this time kissed it.

"What is going on here?" I heard a shriek. Amy.


	7. You Like Horror Movies?

"Amy! We were just…ya know….um….." I stuttered pushing Alek off of me, and standing to my feet. "We were just being adorable is what she was trying to say." Alek smiled at Amy. I narrowed my eyes at him, then turned my attention back to Amy.

"Well I'm just going to leave the two of you alone." Amy smiled walking passed us. "Alek was just leaving, so I'll talk to you upstairs." I told her quickly. "Don't hurry. Take your time saying goodbye…kiss a little….you know." Amy fluttered her eyes and ran up the stairs. I was beyond mad at her. "Hmm, I think she was suggesting that we kiss." Alek puckered up in my face. I put my hand on his face and pushed him away. "Get out." I said sternly.

"Everyone welcome Chloe King!" The host, George Dion, yelled standing with the rest of the audience to give a standing ovation. I walked out onto the stage waving to the excited audience and fans. I hugged George, and sat down on a chair across from him tilted towards the audience. "Thank you so much for coming Chloe, I know how busy your schedule is." He said. "I'm happy to be here." I responded smiling widely and the crowd clapped. "So now that your latest movie 'Wall Flower' was a huge success, and totally different than your used to since it's a romantic comedy, what are your plans?" A picture of me acting in 'Wall Flower' was on the screen behind us. "It was a huge success. Your right, it was very different, but I liked the change, but horror movies are still my favorite. Now I am just auditioning for a couple other movies, and that sort of stuff." I responded. George nodded his head looking at the a card in his hand.

"Good, I'm sure you will get another roll, you're a tremendous actress." He said as the audience applauded. I blushed and mumbled a 'thank you' before he started to talk again. "Now it says here Chloe, that you have been seen with a new guy. Can you confirm anything here?" He asked. I could basically here my own heartbeat it was so silent. "Well George, I can confirm that there is a new guy, but that's all I can give away right now." I said smiling as the audience clapped. My publicist said we should leave them hanging on the relationship status so viewers will tune into my next interview.

"Thanks for that teaser Chloe, you have everyone on the edge of there seats now." George laughed, and I smiled along. "Alright after the break we come back with Chloe King, then Brent Lucas takes the stage." George finished then cut to commercial. After commercial break he asked a few more questions and it was over. I walked to the dressing room they assigned and noticed Alek or my manager was there. I sat down on the couch waiting for one of them to show up when there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and George walked in smiling. 

I smiled back at him as he made his way over. "I just wanted to say thanks again for coming on the show, it means a lot to the fans. And my views will go up." He joked. "Anytime." I agreed smiling. "Now there's the problem Chloe. This will be your last time on TV." He said seriously. His eyes started to narrow and I shifted uncomfortably. "What are you talking about?" I asked, my heart beating rapidly. All of a sudden he pulled out a knife from his pocket.. I was at loss of words. "You like horror movies Chloe? Well now your in one. Goodbye Uniter." He growled threw his teeth. He pulled the knife back ready to plunge it into my heart. When he gasped in pain. I was shaking terribly, and couldn't make out what was happening. Then the knife slipped from his fingers. He was gasping for breath, as seconds later his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell dead. Alek was standing behind him with a murderous look on his face and a knife in hand. His look softened as they landed on me, and he walked over quickly. I let out a sob as he held me. This was too much to handle. 


End file.
